


EGG

by PadBlack



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Being Lost, Humor, M/M, Swearing, driving in Europe, silly little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Mitchell lost their way. Car driving in Europe is difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EGG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belsmomaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belsmomaus/gifts).



> Ok, this is just a silly idea, that didn’t leave me alone after one of my chats on the phone with my friend ;)

**EGG**

 

_Oh, for fuck's sake –_ The blond Norse god was constantly cursing under his breath.

 

They'd gotten totally lost in this _damn country_ , driving this _ridiculous car_ , _steering wheel_ and _everything_ on the wrong side – stupid Europeans!

 

Mitchell on the passenger seat frowned more than ever and Anders feared that his eyebrows might be grown together when they've finally reached their destination – _IF_ they would ever reach it.

 

_No problem – This thermal spa is easy to find –_ Mitchell had said.

_It's not that far away –_ Mitchell had said.

_We have the GPS –_ Mitchell had said.

 

_GPS, MY ARSE_

 

This idiotic thing was broken – or his non-technically-adept vampire wasn't able to handle it.

 

Anders, on the other hand, was driving and trying to avoid a crash with this unfamiliar vehicle. _Honestly, who would change the place of indicator and wiper and why couldn't they use the gear stick left-handed like any other sane person?_ So, while dealing with these serious problems, he couldn't have a look at the GPS either.

 

The vampire tried to find their actual position on an outdated road map he had found inside the glove box.

 

“Anders, I think, we should have turned left at the last junction.”

 

“But you've said, turn right.”

 

“Yeeees, buuut – hm, well, I guess, I mixed it up.”

 

“YOU DID WHAT?”

 

“Sorry...”

 

“Argh, Mitchell...”

 

“You should turn around, you know.”

 

“...”

 

“When it's possible.”

 

“...”

 

“There would be a good... Oh, you missed it.”

 

“...”

 

“Anders?”

 

“...willyoujuststopbabblingImtryingtoconcentrateandfightinganurgetostakeyourightnowandImturningwhenIwantto – got it?”

 

“Ah... no.”

 

“Then just shut up!”

 

“But...”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

Mitchell crossed his arms pouting.

 

They followed the road for a few minutes in deafening silence. Then suddenly the vampire's eyes widened. He shouted, “STOP! ANDERS, STOP!”

 

“WHAT?” Startled the blond Kiwi slammed on the brake – luckily no one was right behind them.

 

“We need to get back!”

 

“Why? What's wrong?”

 

“Turn around!”

 

“Blimey, Mitchell – what happened? You scared me to death.”

 

“You'll see.” And to Anders' astonishment the Irishman started to giggle softly.

 

Shaking his head the blond turned the car, after fiddling with the reverse gear. Slowly they drove into the opposite direction. When they passed the town sign, Mitchell burst out again, “STOP!”

 

Anders sighed and stopped the car, “Will you just tell me-” but the vampire had already left the car.

 

Mitchell headed back to the town sign and the next moment he doubled up with laughter.

 

“What the fuck?” Anders mumbled and followed his partner, who was now clutching his sides, tears running down his cheeks and still laughing like mad.

 

Then the blond looked up at the sign, the vampire was facing. The corners of his mouth twitched, a grin spread across his face and then he started to laugh, too.

 

The town sign read: EGG

 

**Author's Note:**

> This place really exist :D - google EGG, Bayern (Bavaria)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading - I'd love to know, what you think, so comments/kudos/criticism are always welcome :)


End file.
